transformers vs alianse
by alex melody
Summary: there are new kids in town but there not from here there from outer space . see if the autobots can handle these kids.


I lived a happy life with my friends and family. But we did not live on the planet earth I lived on a planet called sendora sorry my name is niohmi I don't have a last name I had all my friends molly, niow, savanna and me

My mother who loves me my dad who fights for us and my sister who I adore

I was vary little when my father took off to war my mother was sad and my sister was crying but my father told me one thing no matter what you must save a life because one day you will be a warrior just like me niohmi

So my father did not come back for many years but I grew up to be the little soldier I played with my friend and met up with some boys

cliff jumper , duke , and rex

Rex was only 17 when all this happened vary good at taking charge

matt was 13 when all this happened he was are mussel

cliff jumper was only 12 he new Parcor and karate

Niohmi I was 12 when are world was destroyed I was smart slick and I could pick stuff bigger than me

My mother had great beauty

My sister was vary beautiful every man wanted her hand in marriage

My father fights for what is right he had taught me some of his moves

It was all going good until one day one day that I will never forget the world was destroying its self rex took

Cliff jumper , duke , and me in to a little rocket ship well we were leaving I could see people dieing my parents my friends every thing was gone terminated. it was in the past now we had to move on my father would want that for us . But where were we going one, place earth

Diego Garcia air base

" be on a look out I'm getting a strong signal " sergeant ray Epps said.

"come on we have to find them " major William Lennox said

"what are we looking for again " Sam witwicky said

"three cars that been spotted

And we need to put them down , Sam are you sure its ok with your parents that you can be out here you know its dark."lennox said

"I'm not there baby any more , and I'm not afraid of the dark " Sam said

" hay I need to take roll call real quick" Epps said grabbing a paper and pencil out of Lennox favorite and most trusting truck .

"Ok here, rachet , jazz , jolt , arcee , cliff jumper , mudflap, skids, jet fire, jet storm sideswipe, sunstreaker, bumblebee , alita 1,red alert, prowl , hook ,wheelie, blaster, hound, trail breaker, tail gate, blue streak ,wind charger ,war path, smoke screen, sea spray, power glide, inferno , silver bolt, air raid, sling shot, sky dive, fire flight, first aid, hot spot ,blurr ,prophesier ,wheel jack , fire star ,chromia and last of all iron hide " Epps said Lennox truck had turned into a giant robot that was called an autobots

That protected humans . They chased down deceptions and destroy them there is there leader is optimist prime .

" speaking of little kids how's your daughter doing " Epps said

"good , I'm going to go see the family soon" Lennox said

" how old she going to be" Epps said

" she's going to be five " Lennox

" sorry to break your talk time but there they are the three cars we're looking for" jolt said

" come on lets destroy those deceptions , Sam you stay here " iron hide commanded .all the autobots and nest solider went to take the cars down , but what they didn't know what was coming towards them.

On earth

"sir were getting a hard reading from north dickcodea " the soldier lady said.

" then find out , what it is ."

Flying down from space was a giant fireball .it hit the earth vary hard . Everything went dark ,every thing anything turned quiet . Nobody knew what was going to happen

The kids

"what the heck are we doing " matt said

"we had to go the earth was….. " I know what it was doing " matt had cut niohmi off.

"so where are we " cliff jumper said

" in the links say that were in the place called earth and there's a lot of stuff here like humans . " niohmi said " where did you find that at "

cliff jumper said " something the humans call the world wide web " niohmi said. "well lets split up and find out about this planet " rex said " ok kid lets go "

Niohmi was heading straight for where the autobots were and she didn't know about it neither did the autobots know

Diego Garcia air base

" jolt, bumble bee, iron hide chromia follow that car the rest of you go follow the other two cars autobots roll out " optimist prime said it was dark now Sam was left alone by himself so he decided to go look around when he was crossing the street a speeding car that was not going to stop was about to hit him but something happened some one had pushed him out of the way when he looked up he saw a little girl had saved his life . He could see that bee and jolt were coming his way the little girl looked at him and looked at the autobots and then just disappeared "Sam are you ok " bumble bee said switching to radio station "what happened " jolt said " to tell you I don't know I was crossing the street and a car came out of know where and a kid just pushed me out of the way and saving my life." Sam said " Well , will tell optimist about that " jolt said

A few minuets later

" that's weird " Epps said

"what is it Epps " Lennox asked

" I just got a call from the boss (the Sargent ) and he's saying something weird crashed into the earth " Epps said

" maybe more autobots or deceptions" Lennox said "NO THERES NO WAY THE Readings ARE TO high " EPPS SAID "OPTIMIST IS THERE ANY WAY IT COULD BE MORE OF THE AUTOBOTS " LENNOX SAID FACEING A SEMIE TRUKE .

"SORRY BUT NO I COULD HAVE SOME OF THE AUTOBOTS CHEK IT OUT FOR YOU " OPTIMIST SAID

" HAY MAYBE THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS THAT ENERGY SOURCE SHE COULDENT JUST PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY AND THE GIRL WAS LITTLE " SAM SAID

"WELL MAYBE IT COULD BE, WILL JUST HAVE TO START A SEARCH PARTY " OPTIMIST SAID JOLT, CLIFF JUMPER, AND BUMBLE BEE GO FIND THAT little girl , WHEEL JACK, PROPHESIER , mudflap jet storm , ARCEE TWINS SUNSTREAKER GO NORTH . THE ONES WHO ARE GOING WEST IS RED ALERT , PROWL , HOOK , WHEELIE . THE ONES GOING SOUTH IS IRON HIDE , JAZZ , SIDESWIPE , ALITA 1, AND CHROMIA , jet fire and skids AUTOBOTS HEAD OUT " OPTIMIST SAID

" CLEAN UP OVER HEAR NOW " LENNOX SAID

*skids and mudflap are twins , jet storm are also twins*

Niohmi

Man if you save some one hear they'll try to catch you what kind of world is this . "rex come in its niohmi ." niohmi said in an alien radio " matt are you there ,cliff pick up come on its niohmi is any body there" niohmi said. Well niohmi was talking into her radio a blue volt was coming closer to her and closer then finely right under her . Niohmi saw the car . Something fell out of her pocket niohmi tried to catch it but it was to late the thing hit the alley floor . The driver in the car heard it . Niohmi dropped to the floor not noticing there was no driver in the blue volt . She took off running . " cliff jumper she's heading your way " jolt said . Well niohmi was running a red mustang cut her off she tried to see thru the tinted windows but couldn't

"just cut her off she's coming your way bumble bee " niohmi was running so fast . Then all of the sudden a yellow comero swung its door open . Niohmi was running so fast that she couldn't stopped and plunged her self into the car the car door swung closed and locked the door . Niohmi tried to open the door but couldn't she noticed there was no driver and started to kick .

"got the kid , she's kicking like a broken spring lets get optimist and hurry . " bumble bee said to cliff jumper and jolt .

Niohmi was kicking like crazy and finally kicked the Camero radio . "Please calm down" bumble bee said switching to radio stations .

matt

"hay its me matt come on niohmi pick up I'm sorry " matt said in the alien radio "dang thing doesn't even work, man what do I do "

Matt turned his head and right in front of him was a GMC truck

" hum…..that wasn't there earlier " matt said trying to remember if it was there earlier. " mustn't have seen it" he kept walking . Then matt saw two look a like cars but one looked like a viper . At that second two motorcycles were right in his path " humans just leave there four and two wheels every where " matt said to himself . He kept walking he turned his back to see the vehicles but nothing was there " wow…humans are really weird " matt said he turned to see the GMC truck right there in his face the door flew opened , the seat belt swung to matt rapped around him like a snake and jerked him in.

cliff jumper

"wow….. Its an amazing world ,I wonder why sendora didn't have a McDonald or a Berger king this is a some . " cliff said

Cliff was looking at every thing he saw a tow truck pulling a car into a parking lot . one police cars with there lights and sirens on and a mergence ambulance, cliff had no intentions to run. If he did he would of ran for his life . But he kept walking then he just ran for it and while he did he tripped over a small monster truck toy car . He hit head first on to the sament causing him to black out for a bit.

" wheelie you killed him" hook said " he's not dead he's still alive and breathing see lets just get him back to base " red alert said "three down one to go.

rex

"all team respond now, I'm not joking " rex said " nothing at all " the stress rex was going thru his team mates didn't answer him "there radios must have broken" rex said to him self rex had built those radios his father was a mechanic and his father was and his father. rex thought about his father and little sister. He didn't get earth. passing a shop he heard a boom box playing. The boom box got so loud that it broke all the windows rex tried to cover his ears but couldn't and was knocked out.

"jobs done here heading back to base guys" blaster said

Back on base

" we found all the suspects Lennox, but I don't think some of them old enough to go to jail." Epps said

"what do mean by that "Lennox asked

"just go ahead and see for yourself" Epps said.

Lennox entered the room.

"bring them in" Epps said

To Lennox's surprise the soldiers brought in four kids.

"ow, that's what you meant by to young to go to jail" lennox

The soldiers brought in three male's and one female. the kids didn't look vary scared like normal kids the female looking every where like she was looking for a break out.

" did you lookup who these kids are" Lennox ask sargent Epps

"yeah weird part no records of them not even a little its like they were not even born" Lennox walked over to the oldest one of the group.

"where did you guys come from" Lennox asked the boy. the boy stayed quite .

After five minutes Lennox's had of enough of the no speaking and was about to leave when the boy said

"you know we let you catch us right" the boy said

"what did you say " Lennox asked

"we let you catch us " the boy said

"keep dreaming kid" one of the soldier snickered

"just to warn you whach your face" the boy told the mayjor . Lennox looked at him confused

"niohmi now"

The little girl smashed the solider on her left into the wall some how she got out of her handcuffs and hit the solider on the right in the face


End file.
